


The Black Brothers and The Polaroid Problems

by AikaAyuzawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Regulus is 6, Sirius is 8, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well a little bit of family drama happens but it's a happy ending, and a lot of BROTP feels, basically Sirius being an adorable big brother
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAyuzawa/pseuds/AikaAyuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Küçük Black kardeşlerin fotoğraf çekimi macerası.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Brothers and The Polaroid Problems

Kaşları gözlerinin üzerine her an daha da yaklaşmakta olan asık suratlı genç kadın iki çocuktan büyük olanının yakalarını sabırsızca çekiştirdi. Bir yandan da fotoğrafçının duyamayacağı şekilde dudaklarının arasından mırıldanıyordu; oğlanın bir türlü yerinde duramamasından şikayet ediyor, saçlarını ne kadar tararsa tarasın, hangi iksiri sürerse sürsün kafasına yapıştıramıyor oluşundan dem vuruyor, arada sırada kardeşinden örnek alması gerektiğinden bahsediyordu. Sirius günlük azarlanma seansını dinlerken henüz nasıl yapılacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmamasına rağmen belli belirsiz bir uğursuzluk büyüsü mırıldandı, bu sefer işe yarayacağı umuduyla.

Ancak annesi Grimmauld Meydanı, 12 Numara’da daha önce hiç görülmemiş kocaman, hantal ve durup durup tıslayarak buharlar çıkaran bir makinenin yanında duran fotoğrafçıya bir kez bile bakmadan akşam yemeğinin hazır olup olmadığını öğrenmek için etekleri uçuşarak uzaklaşırken, hiçbir şey olmadı. Belki yanı başında “asil büyük adam” cüppesinin içinde rahatsız rahatsız dikilen küçük kardeşi ona annesinin tıpkısı bir bakış atmıştı, o kadar. Eh, Sirius bunun kendi büyüsünün bir sonucu olmadığına hemen hemen emindi.

“Annem duyarsa çok kızar, Sirius.”  dedi simsiyah saçları küçük çocuğun bilmediği ve umursamadığı bir tür saç iksiri yardımıyla kafasına yapıştırılmış, bir sosis gibi boğazına kadar koyu renk kumaştan bir tüpe tıkıştırılmış olan kardeşi. Kıpkırmızı olmuştu ve boncuk boncuk terliyordu, daha şimdiden kaşlarının arasında bir endişe kırışığı yer edinmişti. “Slytherin’in rehberliği olmadan bu tür şeyleri öğrenmemelisin.” diye de ekledi, o büyümüş de küçülmüş halleri ve hala bir bebeğin hatlarına sahip yüzüne oturtmaya çalıştığı abartılı ve sahte ciddiyetiyle Sirius’un sinirini iyiden iyiye bozarak.

“Biraz gülmeye ne dersin Regulus?” diyerek ona bütün dişlerini gösterdi Sirius. “İnsanlar fotoğraflarda gülüyor da genelde.”

“Fotoğraflarda Muggle’lar ve Kanıbozuklar ve Bulanıklar güler.” Altı yaşındaki kardeşi ezberlenmiş bir şiiri okuyan bir çocuk gibi kelimeleri anlamadan ve hissetmeden cevabı yapıştırdı, ona annesini fena halde anımsatarak.

Sabahın kör karanlığından beri annesi tarafından tekrarlanan cümleleri bir kez daha duymaktan hiç de hoşlanmamış olan Sirius kafasını geriye attı ve dilini dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp yüksek bir pırt sesi çıkardı, aynı anda kolunu küçük kardeşinin omzuna atarken. Yerinden kıpırdamaması söylenen Regulus bu hareket karşısında biraz sendeleyince çok kötü bir şey yapmış gibi hissederek dehşete düştü ve panikledi. Bin bir uğraşla onlara verdirilen pozu bozmuş olmaları yetmiyormuş gibi, hemen ardından haylaz abisi tiz sesler çıkararak şimdi odada olmayan annesinin çok yerinde bir taklidini yapmaya başladı; küçük çocuk gülüşünü bastırmaya çalışırken kapıya korkulu bakışlar atıyor, tepelerinde belirmesi an meselesi olan kadının korkutucu figürünü bekliyordu sanki.

“KREACHEEEER!” diye yüksek perdeden cikledi Sirius, ona aldırmayarak.

“SIRIUS SUS LÜTFEN!“

“CÜPPEMİN EVİNİ NASIL KİRLETİRSİNİZ-”

“SIRIUS MERLİN AŞKINA-“

“KANI KOKUŞMUŞ PATATESLER!”

“SIRIU-“

“SULANIKLAR!”

Regulus daha fazla dayanamayarak kahkahayı bastı, 12 Numara’nın duvarları çalınmış mutlu sesleri suya aç bir kedi gibi emerken, asil ve pek köklü olmaktan yorulmuş iki çocuk gülmekten nefessiz kalarak iki büklüm oldular. Kahkahaları yüksek ve keskin bir cartlama sesi aniden aralarına girene kadar sürdü, beklenmedikti, Regulus’un arkasından gelmişti ve bir şeyin dikişlerinden ayrılması sesine fena halde benziyordu. İki erkek kardeş o şeyin Regulus’un orta halli bir ailenin bir aylık geçimini sağlayacak bir fiyata diktirilmiş olan cüppesinin sırt dikişi olduğunu anladıklarında taş kesildiler.

Sirius kardeşinin yüzündeki gülümsemenin yavaşça silinişini ve gözlerinin korkuyla doluşunu izledi. Anneleri onlara bu kıyafetleri Gelecek Postası için yapılacak fotoğraf çekimi ve röportaj için özel olarak diktirmişti, üzerlerine geçirdikleri andan itibaren koltuklara oturmalarına bile izin vermemiş, bu cüppelerin üzerine bir toz zerresi bile konsa ev cinlerinin kafalarının olduğu duvarda kendilerine bir yer beğenmeleri gerektiğini kesin bir dille belirtmişti.

Regulus’un bir tahtaya sabitlenmiş başı Sirius’un gözlerinin önünden geçip basamakların dayandığı duvara, yaşlı Ernie’nin yanındaki boş yere yerleşirken, çocuk minik göğsünde dalga dalga kabaran ve bu kadar genç bir yüreğe ait olmaması gereken öfkeyi hissetti.

“Sana bir şey yapmalarına izin vermem,” dedi Sirius, Regulus’un ellerini kendi küçük ellerinin arasına alır ve sıkı sıkı tutarken. Sekiz yaşında olmasına rağmen kendisini kardeşine göz kulak olacak kadar güçlü ve cesur hissediyordu. O büyük ağabeydi, her ne olursa olsun kardeşini koruması gerekiyordu, Regulus’tan o sorumluydu. “Gerekirse kaçarız.” diye devam etti kendi söylediği sözlerden hiç şüphe duymayan bir çocuğun saflığıyla. Gözlerinde bir ışıltı belirmişti, sanki yapabilirmiş gibi, sanki dünyada sadece ikisi olsa her şey çok güzel olurmuş gibi.

Regulus sıcak ve tuzlu yaşların süzüldüğü yanağını hala Sirius’un tutmakta olduğu ellerinden biriyle sildi ve abisine tüm kalbiyle inanarak ciddi bir ifadeyle sordu.

“Nasıl?”

“Hızır Otobüs’ü çağırırım.” diye cevapladı Sirius, boğazının gerisinde bir yerlerde kurulmuş korkusunu yutup hem kendini, hem kardeşini bunun olabilirliğine ikna etmeye çalışırcasına. “Sen şimdi git ve çantalarımızı topla, komodinin altındaki Tükürenbilyeleri de unutma-“

“Eminim buna gerek olmayacaktır.”

İki kardeş yerlerinden zıpladılar ve bir göktaşı gibi içlerine düşen korkuyla kafalarını kaldırıp üzerlerine eğilmiş adama baktılar. “ _Kaçamayacağız,”_ Sirius’un aklından geçen ilk şey oldu, “ _Anneme söyleyecek.”_

Kadının öfkesinin hayali bir bulutun gölgesiymişçesine ağır ağır Sirius’un göğsüne çöreklenirken, ihtimallerin en kötüleri güneşte kalmış meyvelere üşüşen sinekler gibi küçük çocuğun kafasına doluştu. Hem Regulus’un cüppesini yırtmışlar, hem de evden kaçma hayalleri kurarken yakalanmışlardı. En kötüsü de iki kardeşin hayatları pahasına sakladıkları “Belli Etmeden Tükürenler Takımı” sırrının açığa çıkmış olmasıydı. “ _Belki de yabancı adam gizli saklama yerinin neresi olduğunu duymamıştır_ ”, diye geçirdi içinden Sirius. Eğer öyleyse sonuna kadar inkar ederlerdi ve casus fotoğrafçı hiçbir şeyi kanıtlayamazdı.

Çocukların korku dolu bakışları karşısında karnında küçük bir ezilme duygusu hisseden fotoğrafçı, onları rahatlatmak istercesine genişçe gülümsedi. Bir eliyle onlara susmalarını işaret ederken diğer elini Sirius’un küçük omzuna koyarak hafifçe sıktı. Yapabileceği en iyi şekilde güvenilir olduğunu göstermeye çalışıyordu.

Uzun boylu adam çocuklardan büyük olanıymış gibi görünenden ona güvenmesini istedikten sonra arkasına dönüp kadının gelip gelmediğini kontrol etti ve asasının hafif bir hareketiyle kapıyı sessizce kapattı. Daha sonra Regulus’u küçük omuzlarından tutup nazikçe döndürdü ve asasını çocuğun sırtını boydan boya kapladığı görülen yırtığa doğrulttu.

“ _Reparo._ ”

Kumaşın iki yanı mucize gibi bir araya gelir, iplikler küçük gümüş balıklar gibi birbirlerinin üzerinden atlayarak kendiliğinden dikilirlerken Regulus’un üzerinde tek bir leke göremeyeceğiniz atleti sadece birkaç saniye içinde siyah kumaşla kapanarak gözden kayboldu.

“Eskisinden daha sağlam oldu,” dedi fotoğrafçı, yüzleri adlarına yakışır bir ışıkla aydınlanan çocuklara kocaman gülümseyerek.

Sirius ve Regulus annelerinin gazabından kurtulmuş olmanın verdiği rahatlamayla birbirlerine sarılıp havaya zıpladılar. Kahkahaları odanın içindeki ağır havayı kırıyor, kasvetli tabloları, çocukların anlam veremediği tuhaf bir sahne canlandıran gobleni, hatta cincüce bacaklarından yapılmış antika sehpaları bile sevimli gösteriyorlardı. İki insanın hiçbir duyguyu süslemeden ve abartmadan, basitçe çocuk olmanın keyfini çıkardıkları bu sahneyle içinde anı yakalama duygusu uyanan fotoğrafçı, Muggle’lardan alınıp sihirlendirilmiş makinesinin arkasına geçti ve Sirius Black’in bundan yıllar sonra bile sır gibi saklayacağı fotoğrafı çekmek için deklanşöre bastı.


End file.
